Something There
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: AU: Rich, Grace and Alo are best friends, but Grace and Rich are beginning to find themselves having more than friendly feelings towards one of their friends. REVIEW FOR RAPIDITY (M for swearing and scenes of a sexual nature)
1. Metal Princess

**Something There**

**Chapter 1: Metal Princess**

violetsaregrace (21:31) Click that link!

violetsaregrace (21:35) Did you finish watching?

Hardbeck (21:35) I spent approx. 2 seconds on that video before closing it.

violetsaregrace (21:35) Awwww Rich! I love that song though

Hardbeck (21:36) That was a song? You actually call that music?

(alosexgod has joined the chat)

alosexgod (21:36) OI! You guys need to start adding me to the convo.

Hardbeck (21:36) Sure, if you're planning on changing your username anytime soon.

violetsaregrace (21:37) It is a little off-putting, Alopops! Sorry

alosexgod (21:37) Whatever, can't stop this hotness… I miss shortstuff, is Franks getting on tonight?

violetsaregrace (21:38) I miss her too, but I think she's busy tonight. I need to go soon anyway to get ready for the 1st day of school 2moz!

Hardbeck (21:38) Argh you're still excited for that?

violetsaregrace (21:38) BEYOND!

alosexgod (21:39) Me too! New girls, less classes = amazeballs

Hardbeck (21:40) More demanding classes? And more girls to reject you? Glad you're excited about that.

violetsaregrace (21:40) Hush… Anyway Alo and I have a secret mission for 2moz!

alosexgod (21:40) Oh fuck… Yeah, almost forgot!

Hardbeck (21:41) Uhmm what 'mission'?

violetsaregrace (21:41) It was Alo's idea, but I fully support it.

alosexgod (21:43) We're getting you a girl! CLUNGEEEEE

violetsaregrace (21:43) Ewww

Hardbeck (21:44) WHAT? Ugh I do not trust you guys at all.

violetsaregrace (21:45) Don't worry we'll find you a Metal Princess! :D

* * *

"First class?" My Dad asks sharply, as he leads the way through the hallway.

I glance down at my neatly drawn out timetable and make the decision to color code it during my free later on. First class of my A Level studies is English Literature.

"English Lit." He nods tersely before realizing he didn't ask which classroom yet. He opens his mouth slightly to ask, but I answer first. "B22"

He switches directions suddenly, so I have to run behind him with my over-the-shoulder bag hitting the back of my legs as I do so. Jesus, two tall parents and I end up so tiny. I bump right into his back as he stops abruptly in front of a classroom. I peer inside and see my two best friends sitting on the other side of the room. I am too busy panting from the walk to say anything other than, "Thanks Daddy." I side step around him to join my friends, but it seems like my Dad has a whole lecture planned for me.

"Have a productive day, Gracie. Listen to everything the teachers tell you." He takes one hand out from behind his back so he can wag a finger at me. "Remember you _have_ to get all As, so don't spend all your time gossiping with these dimwits you call friends." I have to suppress the urge to giggle at the fact he said 'gossiping' and also the urge to roll my eyes as he has always disapproved of my dimwits. I tune out for the next two minutes, but make sure to keep nodding. Finally he kisses my head awkwardly. "Have a good day."

I take a step into the room, but my Father's voice makes me turn my head back around.

"I almost forgot….' He says, as if he is about to reveal the secret to living to infinity. "No chewing gum!"

I give a forced smile, trying to make it seem like I value this information more than anything else and finally run over to my boys. I know they will positively hate me calling them my boys… Well, I know one definitely hates it anyway. They are named Alo and Rich; Alo is wonderful, funny and lives on a farm, which really is fucking cool. Rich, on the other hand, can be moody, judgmental and sometimes a complete sod, but for some reason we get on well. I hover over their desk as Rich stretches his arms over his head to yawn.

"Were you just getting the Blood Daily lecture?" He asks, smirking knowingly. Six, nearly seven, years of friendship means he knew a lot about my family; even though my Dad would rather them not know anything about him. I nod and decide to joke along with him.

"Yes and the most valuable lesson I learnt was no chewing gum." I say, raising my head a little higher to look snobbish. Rich sniggers and shakes his head. Alo calls my name in a bored tone to get my attention.

"You coming to Fishponds later?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"I have ballet today." Alo shrugs, but Rich seemed to be frowning although it is nearly unnoticeable.

"Take your seats!" A teacher's booming voice says, as I glance around realizing there is no seat next to my friends.

"Ummm… where am I supposed to be sitting?" I whisper urgently to the boys. They simultaneously point to the seat in front of them; it is a lonely seat in the front of the class. I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"By myself?!" I sadly remember then how it is usually Franky and I sitting next to each other, but she moved away. I sit down and turn my head slightly to give them a glare. I know how much they dislike 'The Grace Glare', as they call it. I sulkily turn back to the front and give them the silent treatment the whole time. I even ignore being hit on the back of my head with a scrunched up piece of paper. The teacher notices it though and shouts at Alo for being an immature boy. I decide to forgive them then, because I couldn't help but laugh along with Rich at Alo's misfortune.

* * *

"Gracie, who's that?" Alo asks with his mouth full of his burger. I glance behind me to see who he was pointing at in a very not-so-subtle way. I see a tall, blonde girl who is giggling and pointing at someone else with another girl who has shorter and has dark skin and black hair cut in some unusual style. I have never really had friends who were girls, apart from Franky and I think she's the only girl Rich would ever really approve of. I'm an exception, because he has known me since we were little, but we only met Franky 3 or 4 years ago.

"I don't know," I say simply, turning back around in my seat. Rich nudges Alo in the ribs and before he can curse loudly, Rich says;

"Why would Grace know? We only just got here."

"She's a girl, they're girls." Alo says with a grimace due to the pain he was in, as Rich and I exchange a smile at Alo's logic. "Anyway they were in our English class and maybe you all had drama together."

I give a little shake of my head to disprove Alo's theory as I chew on the last bite of my tuna sandwich.

"We should get to class…" I say, beginning to stand up and wave at Alo. "Have fun in ICT, Alopops!"

I look at Rich expectantly, but he seems a little slow on the uptake.

"What?" He mumbles, shoving a few more chips into his mouth. "Still five minutes left."

"I don't know the way, do you?" I ask sounding a little whiney, walking around to his side of the table and pulling lightly on his arm. He gives out a loud groan and finally stands up after grabbing the last few chips.

"Fucking hell, alright. Just get off me please." I smirk and lead the way out, giving another wave in Alo's direction but he is entranced by the blonde girl sitting across the room.

History is the first class of the day where I am able to sit next to one of my friends, even if this one keeps being grumpy and rolling his eyes at things I say. We were given an exercise about Hitler's timeline to test how much we remembered from GCSE's. I have to poke Rich in his side every time he refuses to show me the answers.

"Why are you taking History anyway?" He asks rather rudely, after I poked him once too many times. I cough before sitting up a little straighter.

"Well, along with Drama, French, Music and English I figured I needed something a little more…" I purse my lips as I try to think of the right word. "Academic."

He still doesn't seem satisfied with my answer and narrows his eyes at me. "Yeah… I thought you were going to pick Biology." I nod.

"I was wondering whether to take History or Biology, but none of my _friends_ take Biology…"

"Oh…" Was all he could say in reply. _Humph_, that told him. I notice after that he actually willingly begins showing me his answers.

"Are you sure that one's right?" I ask after a few minutes of silence, pointing at the date of death. He sighs, and I know he was about to snap at me again.

"Yeah, I am." He says, as if he was challenging me to come up with a better answer. I shrug, because I couldn't actually remember anything about Germany, it was more Rich's forte. My favorite part of History is the Black Civil Rights Movement. "And stop breathing all over me with your tuna breath."

I poke him again before getting a mint from my bag. I offer one to him and he accepts, so I quickly realize he didn't have a problem with my breath, but just wanted a mint. Typical Rich.

We finish the activity pretty quickly after that and we play noughts and crosses to pass away the time; we finish on a tie. I do a spot of people watching when Rich falls into another silence. I smile when I saw a girl with a collection of dog erasers; I mean that's adorable! Maybe she could be a potential friend. I am about to swivel around in my chair to look at some people behind me, but I spot Rich staring at me intensely. As soon as I spotted him doing it, he looks away. I brush at my face with the back of my hand to check if he is staring at some food stain or something.

I swivel around in my seat again and then my eyes latch on to her. And by her, I mean _her_ – the metal princess. Long dark hair with hints of red in it, chipped black nails, tight shirt with one of Rich's favorite bands on it – SUNN. I turn back quickly in my seat and shake Rich a little, shouting "BINGO!" in excitement. I grin stupidly before remembering I am in the middle of a History class. Rich looks at me in horror before reacting quickly.

"Uh… she suffers from a censored version of Teurettes." That gets a laugh from some of the confused students and an intense frown from the teacher.

"What the fuck was that about?" Rich mutters angrily, leaning in closer to me.

"Turn around," I whisper back with a small smile creeping up on my face once more. He does that reluctantly and freezes. He has seen her then and he approves in his own Rich way.

"She's alright… I suppose." He says, after he's turned back around.

As soon as the bell goes off, I drag him by the arm out of the classroom.

"Ugh… geroff" He grumbles, but I pick up my pace and start to run, so he has to walk a little faster. When we get outside I find Alo standing by his van, smoking.

"ALO!" I shout over to him, waving manically.

"People are really starting to think there's something wrong with you now." Rich says in a low voice.

"What's going on?" Alo asks when I have finished dragging Rich over to the van, which was a lot of hard work actually because Rich is extremely heavy... metal. _Oh Grace, that was a terrible attempt at a joke_.

"I found her… A metal princess that Rich actually approves of." Alo's eyes widen in surprise and hugs Rich giving him a few pats on the back. Rich stands there, looking like he wants to poke Alo's eyes out and then move on to strangle me.

"So you talked to her then?" He asks enthusiastically and I laugh whilst pointing at Rich.

"You've seen him talking to girls… He needs a little bit of help, I think." I say, giving an innocent smile and batting my eyelashes in Rich's direction.

"I do not!" Rich protests, but Alo's shout overpowers his whine.

"THEN CLUNGE CITY HERE WE COME!" My eyes pop out in horror and Rich throws his face in his hands.

"Let's just go…"

* * *

**_A/N: meep, this idea has been formulated for literally years, but only now am I finally publishing it and so if you want to see this updated more, I'm just going to put it out there that reviews make me work a whole lot faster ((((((((:_**


	2. No Musical Interludes

**Chapter 2: No Musical Interludes**

Hardbeck (19:15) Why are we bothering anyway?

violetsaregrace (19:16) SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOUR LOLLIPOP, OH LOVE'S GONNA GET YOU DOWN

Hardbeck (19:16) no musical interludes. Please.

violetsaregrace (19:16) Okay (: I'm done!

alosexgod (19:17) Rich, don't worry about it. Tell her she's pretty

violetsaregrace (19:17) Awwwwh… exactly!

alosexgod (19:18) Soz hadn't finished. Pretty fit and your house or hers for Napalm Death sex sess?

violetsaregrace (19:18) EW. No! Don't listen, Richie!

Hardbeck (19:19) Wasn't. What an absolute pile of cowshit, Als. That's why you're a virgin.

alosexgod (19:20) Fine! If you don't want my help…

(alosexgod has left the chat)

Hardbeck (19:20) Thank fuck for that

violetsaregrace (19:20) That wasn't very nice of you though.

Hardbeck (19:21) Er… Have we not been hanging out for the last 6 years? That's how we always are.

violetsaregrace (19:21) Tell him you're sorry!

Hardbeck (19:24) Fine.

violetsaregrace (19:25) Good! Anyway just tell the Metal Princess that you couldn't help but notice her. Ask some questions about music, classes and other extracurricular activities… Then ask her out!

Hardbeck (19:26) You make it sound easy.

violetsaregrace (19:26) That's because it is easy. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!

* * *

"To summarize: Keep it short, speak confidently, ask about _her_ and look in to her eyes." I say, looking up from my sheet of bullet points for my quick session with Rich on how to talk to girls. I am rather proud of my list and totally did not waste any time preparing it the night before. It has been two days since meeting the Metal Princess and the time to strike was now!

I fold my sheet in half, laying it neatly on the table in front of me. We are sitting around a small coffee table in the common room. Rich is slumped in his seat, which probably looks like a complete juxtaposition (it's my own personal word of the day!) to me as I sit with my back straight. Alo is sitting next to Rich and seems to be paying more attention to my advice than Rich was.

"Okay…" I start to say slowly, as nobody says anything. "Why -"

"So no looking at any other parts of her… body?" Alo asks, in between little coughs. Rich turns to his best friend with a sort of disbelieving look before turning back to me.

"He means can he get away with blatantly staring at her cleavage?" He shakes his head as he rephrases Alo's question.

"No, no, that's not –," Alo begins to defend himself before probably seeing both mine and Rich's expressions. "Well, yeah."

"Hmm…" Is all I can really manage to say as in my head I am wondering how often boys actually did that. Were they constantly trying to sneak a look at girls' cleavages? I had only given the tip of looking into a girls' eyes, because with Rich being as nervous as he was around girls (apart from Franky and me, but we don't count) he might look down at his shoes the whole time. I don't think Rich would ever try to look at a girl's cleavage in a first conversation, Alo is obviously different.

"Anyway, maybe we should do a practice run? Rich is the gentleman, Alo is our Metal Princess?"

"Prepare yourselves for a truly spectacular performance!" Alo grins, rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm before sitting up straighter for this practice.

"I really, _really_ don't want to do that." I make a small tsk-ing noise at this before giving my most encouraging smile.

"You need to practice at least once before you try it out on a proper girl. It'll be fun!" I'm surprised that my small encouragement for him to get involved actually works as I watch him shuffle in his seat but still with no more enthusiasm than a few seconds before.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Rich." He is mumbling, but this is something I have become completely accustomed to over the years that I had known him. I call it 'Rich Talk'. What you can expect from it: mumbles, grumpiness and never-ending comparisons between superior metal music with anything else. Honestly he's silly, but I think the Metal Princess will be the perfect fit for him.

"I'm Daisy," I can't help the giggle that escapes from me as Alo not only names himself after his favourite cow, but also puts on an incredibly feminine voice. Rich rolls his eyes and shoots me a glare. I try to compose myself once more.

"Right, _Daisy_. Uhm… So I'm in your History class and –,"

"Yeah, I know, I've seen you too. I've just wanted to rub my hands all over your moisturized body -,"

"Ah, well way to fucking go, Als. Cheers." Alo and I are too busy laughing to pay attention to the moping Rich who then folded his arms across his chest and slouched even further into his seat.

I once again have to compose myself as I know I should really be supporting Rich rather than laughing at him right now. Poor thing, for all his 'Rich Talk' he just needs someone to help open him up emotionally. Or perhaps just someone who potentially hates things as much as he does so they can live together complaining about everything together.

"Oh, Rich," I start to say as I stand up and sit on the arm of their sofa so that I am just hovering above Rich's head. He continues to look across the room, refusing to look at me. "I'm sorry; perhaps we should have practiced with me as the girl instead of Alo."

"You want to now?" He says in such a way that I don't know whether he is suggesting we try again or simply asking if that's what I wanted to do.

"No, I think you're ready. You're going to do brilliantly, I can just feel it!" I chirp, my extremely encouraging smile appearing on my face once more. Rich finally turns to look up at me then and I give him a light pat on his shoulder. His lips begin to turn upward slowly and I can't say I am surprised that he is brightening up now; I have done this a few times where I'd managed to get him to cheer up if he was in a worse mood than he usually was.

"And there's no way she'll actually know about your moisturizing habit." Rich and I both break away from the smiling to acknowledge Alo once again. I smile at Alo, as I don't want to giggle again as that might upset Rich some more, but the moisturizing situation is something we did occasionally tease Rich about. I secretly don't think it's that weird a thing to do and it must be rather… pleasant to have such soft skin. I just wish I could remember to keep to my own cleansing and moisturizing routine. Daddy did buy me some wonderful Clarins products, but I'm sorry no princess can possibly have enough time for that _every_ morning!

"We should go! If we get to History now then we'll have to wait outside the room for at least five minutes and it's the perfect opportunity to approach Miss. Daisy," I say, quickly standing up and fetching my bag. I poke Rich to inspire some action in him and he swats my hand away as he slowly stands up himself.

"Fucksake, enough with the pestering already." He mutters angrily and I assume he was trying to say it quietly to keep me from overhearing, but I heard every word, Hardbeck. More pestering coming your way!

"Alright, mate, good luck." Alo says, standing up himself and pulling a reluctant Rich into a hug.

"Awwwh… Okay, that's enough. Richard, let's go!"

* * *

Rich made me hide behind a plant. The plant itself is located at the side of the corridor where our History classroom is. I was completely right about us having to wait outside for the teacher, but Metal Princess wasn't there yet. We were standing around in silence and I could see Rich's nerves growing greater with each passing minute so I finally had to ask if he was getting clammy hands. This simple (caring and innocent, I might add!) question seemed to push him over the edge. He insisted I was distracting his concentration and I had to move somewhere away from him before the Metal Princess showed up.

Two minutes later and I am slowly realizing I underestimated how early we were to class. I peek out from the leaves of the plant and finally see Metal Princess walking down the corridor. Rich must've seen as well as he sneaks a peek at me so I wave rather manically in return. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the Metal Princess.

I continue to smile, seeing Rich make a casual greeting to her. She, at first, looks rather surprised with one perfect eyebrow raised, but I hear her say her name in return. It seems I was successful. I begin to look away from the scene before me, turning instead to the leaves to inspect how healthy it is. An unsettling feeling is beginning to sit in the pit of my stomach. I know, of course I know, why the scene before me wasn't making me entirely… happy. Rich is my best friend and now he'll have to split his time between a girlfriend and his best friends. It's not like I even attend all our hangout sessions now due to all my extracurriculars, so with the addition of Rich's girlfriend my time spent with Rich is going to be significantly reduced. If Alo had a girlfriend though… Well, I would actually be really happy for him, it would be cute. I am happy for Rich though as well! Maybe there's another reason I'm not entirely happy and trying to distract myself with the plant's healthiness (it looks like it needs to be watered more often so I'll definitely mention it to my Dad) and maybe it's because I don't have anyone talking to me in that way. A little awkward, blossoming romance never hurt anyone, did it?

"Are you searching for a social life on that leaf, Disney?" I blink rapidly at the realization someone was trying to get my attention. I turn around to find the blonde girl and the girl with the modern haircut behind me, obviously finding the fact that I am scrunching a leaf in my hand highly amusing.

"Disney?" I ask, in a tinny, slightly scared sounding voice.

"You've made comparisons to Disney movies in nearly all of our English classes." The girl with the modern haircut supplies, obviously being the girl-talk translator for the blonde one.

"Don't worry, we think it's cute." The blonde one says, giving me an extremely toothy smile. She runs a hand through her hair, possibly waiting for me to give some sort of reply, but I can't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't be incredibly lame. "I'm Mini and this is Liv."

"Nice to meet you!" I greet, finally stepping away from the plant. She raises her hand to her mouth before continuing on in a mock whisper.

"This is the part where you say your name."

"Oh… Yes, I'm Grace." I say, a little sheepishly. Rich needs help in talking to girls and it appears I also need help in the same department. I have practically grown up with my boys, I didn't really need any girls in my life. My parents were sure I was going to become a 'tomboy' which lead to my Dad increasing my number of ballet classes and getting me a subscription to 'Teen' magazine. Franky came along when we were fourteen, and yes, a girl, but also so completely different from the girls who now stood before me.

"So cute!" Mini says to Liv with a nod in my direction. They stand in silence for a little while before both nodding at each other and then turning once more to face me. I wring my hands together nervously. I DON'T UNDERSTAND GIRL CODE EITHER!

"Gracey… Can I call you that?" I nod, but she is already continuing to talk. "We like you."

"In a friendly way," Liv clarifies and I nod again, pulling on my satchel more.

"Yeah, we're not lezzers," Mini says, laughing a little so I decide it was only polite to also giggle. "But yeah, you seem… alternative. You have cute clothes. Very cute. And I feel somewhat sorry for the type of people you've been stuck with since you started college."

She gives a sideways glance to Rich who I see is now talking a little more animatedly about, probably, music. I figure she is a bit confused by my friendship and think it best to clarify the situation.

"Oh, no, actually they've been–,"

"So we thought we'd save you."

"Take you under our wing."

"Exactly… So what do you say to a shopping trip this weekend?"

I quite enjoy shopping, but there are only a very limited number of people I can do that with. In fact only one person – my Mum. So, what's the harm with one day trip? It sounds bloody marvelous actually. Rich will most likely be on his date anyway.

"Yaysers, that sounds so amazing!" Both Mini and Liv are smiling now and I begin to feel my heart soar like it's riding on a rainbow. I've never had girly friends before! We'll probably paint each other's nails, have sleepovers and laugh over One Direction's haircuts.

"Excellent! A bit of retail therapy is always needed. We'll exchange numbers tomorrow in English, because the slightly gay Mr. Parker awaits." She leans closer and pulls me into a small hug.

"Bye!" I say, giving a small wave to them both.

"Toodles!" Mini exclaims, before sauntering off down the corridor with Liv next to her. As she passes Rich she whispered something to Liv and I wonder if they are talking about our shopping trip. Gahhhhh, I'm so excited!

* * *

**And there it is! I know, I know, this was basically a filler chapter but I must personally say, I am excited for the next chapter! Keep reviewing because I love them dearly and yes they get my butt moving. XOXO**


	3. Remember When

_**Chapter 3: Remember When**_

Hardbeck (17:45) Quickly before Alo gets here.

Violetsaregrace (17:49) What's going on?

Hardbeck (17:50) I need uh practice for the date but kind of without Alo.

Violetsaregrace (17:50) are you willingly asking for my help?!

Hardbeck (17:50) Grace…

Violetsaregrace (17:51) Yippee, of course! You can come over tomorrow night XXX

Hardbeck (17:52) Great. And I'm already regretting it.

(Alosexgod has joined the conversation)

Alosexgod (17:54) can't believe she fucking said yes.

Violetsaregrace (17:55) Shhh…

Alosexgod (17:56) Nah man, I'm kind of emotional about it all. You're growing up. I mean remember when everyone thought you were gay?

Violetsaregrace (17:57) Including his Mum. Hee hee

Hardbeck (17:57) Well remember when Grace dated a homosexual?

Alosexgod (17:58) LOL that was the best

Violetsaregrace (17:58) Hey boys!

Alosexgod (17:58) Or when she thought you were a girl!

Violetsaregrace (17:59) I was 10 and it was your hair. Can you stop picking on me now, please!

Alosexgod (18:01) Yeah instead let's give Richaroo all the sex tips we can.

Hardbeck (18:02) Yes, because you're such an expert yourself.

Violetsaregrace (18:02) I don't want to be a part of this

Hardbeck (18:04) Remember when Alo was an annoying dick? Oh wait…

(alosexgod has left the conversation)

Violetsaregrace (18:05) Rich! Not again!

* * *

Do you think it would be appropriate to translate Shakespeare into French for the title of my first French project about my life? Actually, no, it wouldn't. I just attempted to translate, 'Though she be but little, she is fierce,' and I really don't think I know enough French to do it justice. Oh, well, to the interwebs I go (for a professional version of it and then I can simply pretend I did the translation on my tod… OOOH perhaps my French teacher is not even acquainted with Shakespeare so she really would be mega impressed with my knowledge).

"Grace," I hear my Dad call to me and instead of getting up and walking the short distance to his office where he would inevitably be at this hour, I sit still and wearily shout back,

"Daddy?"

Silence.

How predictable of him! I sigh, standing up from my desk, wondering what he could possibly want. Maybe it's another lecture about chewing gum or my friends or my extracurricular activities or just a general check-up session where he asks me all about what I've gotten up to lately. As I turn around, I see my Dad pushing open my door.

"Knock, knock," He says with a little tap on the door. I giggle slightly before giving the expected answer.

"Who's there?"

"Broken pencil." I'm pretty sure he's already told me this one before.

"Broken pencil who?"

"Oh, never mind it's pointless!" He lets out a little amused laugh at himself and I continue to giggle even though I definitely have heard that one before.

"Are you getting on with your homework?" I give a furtive nod, indicating to my desk which he inspects suspiciously himself.

"Of course, Daddy! I'm working on an interesting French project where I have to write about myself, but from the viewpoint of those around me. Kind of like a biography but from myself." I say in a truly enthused voice. This is not true at all, because all I have to do is write a single page about my life (family, pets, school, friends etc.), but the more intellectual I make it sound, the happier my Dad will be. I add on, "It's fascinating!"

He furrows his eyebrows slightly before giving a small nod.

"How was your singing lesson today?" Ah, yes, my singing lesson with the little old man, Mr. Taylor, who always falls asleep during at least one of my solo performances. I only returned from the class about half an hour ago, so this is really why my Dad hasn't had a chance to ask me about it yet.

"Fabulous, I'm apparently making great strides in my pieces!" I say with a broad smile, anticipating the next question. We are still standing opposite each other, as my Dad doesn't tend to hug me until the end of our conversations, but that doesn't bother me.

"Good, good. I think this year you will tremendously busy. And you've got to aim for A's remember? So when you're not busy, you should still be studying, not gallivanting with your… friends."

And just by magical coincidence, the doorbell rings at that exact moment and I know who it is. My Dad looks around his shoulder, obviously puzzled as to whom it might be and I wonder whether to say I already know who it is or act confused as well.

"Expecting anyone, Gracey?" I scrunch up my face as I shake my head, hoping the confusion is obvious in my face.

"Should I answer it?"

"No, your Mother will." We stand in awkward silence for a moment as I am simply waiting for my Mum to say it's for me.

"Gracey, it's Richard!" Right on cue!

My Dad makes a little grunt of disapproval as I give him my most innocent smile and skip past him to hurry down the stairs. I am greeted with the ever so tall Rich towering over my Mum who is describing in great detail what we'll be having for dinner today.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner? Really, the peas are wonderful." I stop on the forth step up, watching as Rich nervously shuffles and undoubtedly tries to turn her down on the dinner invite for the fifth time in the last minute.

"Mummy, Rich can only stay to go over our History homework and then he has to meet his parents for dinner." They finally both look up and Rich throws me an appreciative smile. He despises dinners with my family mostly because my Dad will take any opportunity he can to make him feel uncomfortable. He does it with Alo too, but I think Alo remains oblivious to most things. The way my Dad asks questions you would think I was dating them or something! Both of them! In a mutually agreed threeway relationship! EWW, imagine that (or not)!

"I thought you were doing a French project, Grace?" Yes, of course my Dad has followed me downstairs, but it still doesn't stop me slightly cringing at the unexpectedness of the question. I try to handle it in a very collective and sophisticated manner. I've got to try make the great Audrey Hepburn proud with my people handling skills, after all.

"But Daddy, Rich doesn't study French so I can't do that now!" I say with a small laugh, as if to say he's currently being a silly billy.

"You said you weren't expecting anyone though." My Dad is still standing behind me, but it sounds like he is still moving down the stairs and the look on Rich's face confirms this as he is looking more tense by the second. I turn around, shaking my head as if I am now being a silly billy.

"I completely forgot that he asked me for some help on our History homework!" I turn back to Rich and widen my eyes with a quick head gesture upstairs so he knows now is the time to escape. "We better get on with that right this instant!"

"Hardbeck," My Dad says as a way of greeting as Rich comes face to face with him on the stairs.

"Mr. Blood," Rich says in an equally curt manner. I can't wait to get back to my room without this kind of tension. Why can't my Dad just get along with my friends? They're good enough people, I just don't get it.

"Mummy… Daddy." Rich says in an attempt of an imitation of me as soon as we're far enough up the stairs to not be heard by either of my parents.

"Shhh…" I say, not being able to think of any witty response to that.

"And like I would ever need your help in History." Rich says, sounding particularly outraged by this and I turn my head slightly to see him shaking his head a little.

"Sure, Rich." I say, putting my years of second-hand experiences of sarcasm to good use.

* * *

Ten minutes later and we are discussing the topic of dates as this is the real reason why Rich has visited me alone today. Sometimes we meet alone but more often than not we'll have either Alo or Franky with us.

So yes, Rich's attempts to make the metal princess fall for him were successful (YAY) and now he's left with the much more difficult task of spending a whole evening with her at the Rhubarb Tavern (I did suggest he do something else besides this but he seemed confused by the notion that you can do more than one thing on a date, so we'll see what happens on that front) and so I have to once again turn to my notes on girls and dates. I even had to bring up a previous date I went on and point out all the good things and bad things about it.

Rich is doing well though, so I say he's just got a classic case of big old nerves.

"Dates are where you share your passions. Like I would share my love of cats, ballet, music, penny collecting, Disney and, of course, Harry Potter." I say, which he nods along to as he obviously knows all my passions due to our years of friendship.

"And I would share my passion of metal music." He states, his hands nervously wringing together in his lap.

"Yes, and you try to find out all about her passions in life too." He briefly smiles and nods at me before muttering 'Shit' to himself. I finally place my hand over his shaking hands in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't be nervous, Rich. The date's going to be fine. I know it will." He looks from our hands to my face, staring blankly before he blinks and exhales deeply.

"How come you always say everything I do related to a girl is going to be fine?" He asks his question in such a bemused manner that I don't know whether it's rhetorical or not.

"Because I'm a girl and you're sometimes nice to me." We both laugh then and fall into a comfortable silence. That is until a trace of worry appears in his eyes once more and he gets up off my bed so that he ends up brushing my hands off him. I feel like shaking him now, because… Well, just how can one teenage boy freak out over a date with the girl of his dreams THIS MUCH?! I don't get up and start to shake him though; instead I fold my hands in my lap and look up at him, waiting expectantly for the next question.

"What about at the end of the date?"

"Tell her you'll call her and then _actually_ call her." He nods once more, before freezing. It feels like this next question is what this whole meeting has been leading up to, like he's been scared to ask it before and has only just now finally gotten the courage to ask it.

"What if she kisses me?" The unsettling feeling in my stomach comes once more. I guess it returns because I wish I had someone to kiss as well, but I never realized I was feeling that lonely. I am ignoring him for a moment as I try to focus on the matter on the hand than my own sudden, overwhelming sense of loneliness.

"Then… kiss her back." Rich is pacing. I have an urge to pace with him, but I have to be the voice of reason here.

"Stop pacing. Look when you kiss the right person then it all just comes naturally to you." I've never really had a kiss come naturally to me, but then again I've only kissed two people and they were definitely not my destined Prince Charming. One of them being gay, and the other one happening when I was about ten.

"I've never kissed someone before." He states it blankly, because it really is that simple.

"I know." I return his words with my own blank expression and simplicity which seems to finally calm him down. I pat the space next to me on my bed and he slowly returns to sit next to me. My mouth seems to be forming words before my brain has really thought it through as my next question is, "I could help you?"

I have no idea what I even mean by that. He looks up from his lap, where our hands were just entangled, with furrowed eyebrows. I know what his next question will be, so I need to think of what I meant. What did I mean? Brain, a little help here!

"How?"

"By kissing you." My brain is arguing with my entire being, because that cannot be what I meant. I don't want to kiss him, but I do want to help him. Logically… would that help him? Possibly.

"Oh, right."

"Just as a guide so you know how to do it next time." I am not processing how Rich looks about this proposal or what he is even saying, because all I am thinking is that I am about to kiss my best friend.

"That seems smart."

I tilt my head to the left and he does the same.

"Tilt your head in the opposite direction to mine." He laughs awkwardly and I return it with a soft smile. I edge a little closer and when I'm just a few centimeters away from his own lips, I say,

"Just keep leaning closer." I stare into his eyes, my best friend's eyes, just as my lips are about to touch his.

"And close your eyes."

I don't need to tell him anything else then. Our lips touch and my toes tingle.

I figured this would be a very quantifiable process, but I couldn't tell you if we kissed for seconds or hours. All I know is that it was beautiful and for that time, however long it was, I was floating.

The words I had just said a few moments before we kissed are now ringing in my head; 'When you kiss the right person then it all just comes naturally to you.' I am now going to have to rethink that entire statement, because yes, that was the most amazing, natural process of my life, but no, this is most definitely the wrong person.

"Okay."

Well, what a kerfuffle.

* * *

**_A/N: TA DA! And yes the song that is totally playing when they kiss is;;; I Guess I'm Floating – M83. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, it's making me beyond happy so please keep letting me know if you're enjoying the direction this is heading in! _**

**_This is dedicated to Stef, because it's her birthday and she once mentioned she liked this fic so yah this is for you. _**

**_Next chapter is in Rich's POV _**


	4. WTF

**Chapter 4: WTF**

Hardbeck (22:30) Franky?

frankyfitzfuck (22:51) Rich? You still there?

Hardbeck (22:52) Thank fuck

frankyfitzfuck (22:52) What's up?

Hardbeck (22:52) I don't really know

frankyfitzfuck (22:53) It's your date tomorrow, right?

frankyfitzfuck (22:55) Nervous?

Hardbeck (22:55) Kind of…

frankyfitzfuck (22:56) Okay…

frankyfitzfuck (22:58) You're not giving me a lot to work with here, Hardbeck

Hardbeck (22:59) Grace and I kissed

frankyfitzfuck (22:59) WTF?! Well, finally. And when did this happen?!

Hardbeck (23:00) Huh? No. It was just to help me for the date.

frankyfitzfuck (23:00) Hmm… interesting

Hardbeck (23:01) It really is not a 'Hmmm' situation. That's what happened.

frankyfitzfuck (23:01) Sure. So what's the problem then?

frankyfitzfuck (23:06) Rich?

Hardbeck (23:07) Uh, yeah. Well things might be weird.

frankyfitzfuck (23:08) Probably not, it's Grace. Maybe you should talk to her then, see if she's fine with it.

Hardbeck (23:10) Right, sure. Sounds good, gotta sleep. Talk to you later, alright?

* * *

"Rich, what are you doing here?" Grace asks and I stare on, thinking of the best way to tell her why I am here in her room at about 10pm. Why did her asshole of her Dad even let me in anyway?

"I…" Words fail me and she is still standing by her desk in one of those classic type nighties you would probably see in a shit 80's movies (not like I've ever seen one. Okay maybe one, but it was Grace who forced me into it) and she looks confused. The last time I saw her we were in this room, just a few hours ago, and she was basically teaching me how to kiss.

"Are you okay?"

I let out an uneasy breath as I glance around the room, not fully believing that I'm currently here in her room. Why would I even bother coming back here? Is there anything really to say or ask her about earlier?

My eyes finally fall back onto her face and she's looking worried as if she's about to walk right over and hug me. The questions going off in my head fade away when I look at her and no, it's not her who closes the distance between us, it's me.

I reach her in three easy strides, staring down at her as I take her face in my hands. My lips are on hers in the space of seconds. I don't need lessons this time, because kissing Grace is one of the easiest things I've ever known. I lean further into the kiss as I feel her lightly tug on my shirt. After seconds or minutes, she is pulling me on to the bed, straddling me in a way I would never have imagined Grace to do, but now it is going to be imprinted on my mind.

She is leaving delicate, yet powerful kisses on my neck, lightly pulling my shirt upwards. I am overwhelmed by all this and can only lie back and close my eyes. In one easy movement, she has moved from my neck to my ear to lightly nibble on it. I feel her hot breath hit my neck and I involuntarily shudder before she shakily says,

"I want this, you do as well, right?" I nod, feeling her hand travel southwards, and I am left wishing I knew what to do with my awkward as ever hands.

And then the sound of 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' begins to boom throughout the room.

"What the –," I start, before my eyes open and I am in my room, Friday morning, with no Grace. That's how it should be.

I lazily hit the alarm off, lying in bed for a second to get my breath back. What the fuck was that? It was like some sort of warped nightmare where in my dream I was actually happy about something horrible happening to me. I mean, eugh, Grace. She's a friend. And friend could kind of be a loose statement in this sense, I was 10 when I met her and she kind of invaded mine and Alo's lives. Invaded it in her own Disney loving way, I guess… Anyway when you've known someone for that long, they just naturally become a part of your life.

But saying that, she has been helpful, I guess, these past few days. Yesterday teaching me how to kiss… Well, it was weird afterwards. I made an excuse to leave and she seemed to want me to go, so now I'm wondering how things will be between us. I need to talk to her really. To see if everything's fine or if she's now obsessed with me. Probably not the latter.

And we're not even going to even fucking touch the subject of that otherworldly nightmare. Alo would be the best person to talk to about odd dreams like that, but telling him I had a dream about Grace? T hat ginger twat would never let me hear the end of it.

Why couldn't I have had this dream about Jade. That's the name of the 'Metal Princess' (as Grace as nicknamed her.) and the person I have a date with tomorrow night. The person who probably should have been in the dream, you know, instead of my 'friend'.

I get ready in some sort of whacked out daze, unable to quite remove the nightmare out of my mind. It scarily isn't exactly troubling me. Well, the fact that I dreamt that to begin with is scaring me, but not the stuff in the dream.

Thirty minutes later and I am descending down the stairs to the pits of the hell a.k.a where my parents are usually present. I grimace as I hear the horrible shriek of Anita calling my name. Even though I try to sneak down the stairs to avoid human interaction, she still manages to hear me. It must be some kind of weird superpower of hers.

"I wanted to ask you," I roll my eyes as she appears from the living room to stand right in front of me.

"Whatever it is it can wait until I'm back from college." I say, taking the final step down the stairs.

"Your Mum's been wanting to talk to you about it all morning, Richard," Great, now Kevin is standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"For fuck's sake." I mutter angrily under my breath before raising my eyebrows, waiting for what it is she wanted to ask me.

"Well, Poppet, I was thinking we could all go to the garden centre tomorrow for a spot of afternoon tea and a wander a-," I'm shaking my head violently before she even gets to finish that train of thought.

"No fucking way," She stops giving me her sickening smile and makes a furious tsk-ing sound.

"Well, why not?"

"Well, Anita, ignoring that it sounds like living hell, I also have a date tomorrow evening, so yeah, no." There's a deafening silence as Anita turns between me and Kevin. She looks extremely confused.

"What? Date? You?" There's a long pause between each question, as she still looks just as confused as before. Kevin, meanwhile, has a small smile growing on his face.

"Date. Yes. Me." I say, answering each of her questions, before reaching into my backpack to pull out my headphones.

"Well, uh, Anita, if Richie has a… date then we should just go by ourselves." For once I am thankful for Kevin trying to get Anita off my case.

"Hmm?" She is still looking at me, still entirely confused, before realizing Kevin is talking to her. She turns to him and back to me once more before saying, "Yes of course… But uh, is it with anyone we know?"

Why do parents like to think they know a lot of teenagers?

"Right, yeah, I forgot you always hang out at Roundview so happen to know most people my age." I say, adjusting the headphones to fit over my head, waiting for this conversation to finally end.

"So it's not Grace?" I stop, not knowing what to do or say at that question. I shake my head slowly, forcing myself to snort in response.

"Why would it _ever_ be Grace?"

Kevin nudges Anita so that silence falls and I can FINALLY make my way to college.

"Okay, okay…" She says, reaching out to hug me, but I walk past it. "Bye sweetie, have a lovely day."

* * *

In the middle of Chemistry I get a scrunched up piece of paper thrown at me by Alo. I scowl over in his direction.

"Why do you look like you're off in La La Land?" He whispers extremely loudly, proving yet again that it is possible to fuck up simple tasks. Truth is, as our obese Chemistry teacher discusses safety in the lab, my mind is drifting back to last night's nightmare.

"Thinking about your Metal Princess?" He sniggers and raises his arms to pretend he's making out with someone. I swear sometimes it's like I'm a reluctant babysitter in our friendship. He's the other friend that I've kind of just been stuck with all these years that maybe we're not even friends but we just feel like we are.

I exhale deeply, unsure why exactly I'm about to even talk to him about this matter.

"Look… what if you have a dream, well really a nightmare, because it's that bad, but yeah, a dream about someone you know in real life and it's a -,"

"Wet dream?" I cringe as he once again fails to whisper properly.

"Shut the fuck up, Alo." I hiss quietly at him, ignoring the weird girl who just turned around to shun us with her stare. "And yeah."

"That's normal. I've had loads." This doesn't surprise me.

"Naturally, but with people you, you know, don't like at all?" I ask, still managing to keep up the whispering.

"Yeah, course. I mean there was , that librarian," He's starting to count them all on his fingers while I stare at him with my probably most disgusted face of all time as he lists people well over the suitable MILF age. "That girl from comp who had that monobrow, and there was another one with Mrs.-,"

"Right. Please stop now." I say, shaking my head and giving a visible shudder at what he said before turning back to look at the sheet before me. Alo nudges me though and leans in closer.

"Why? Who were you dreaming about?" He sounds all too eager to hear about it and I know I can definitely not tell him another thing about it.

"Have you seriously never heard of a hypothetical situation, Als?" I say, continuing to look disgusted with him. He looks momentarily confused before shaking his head and turning back to his work.

For the rest of the class I drift in between lab safety and kissing Grace.

Maths and Chemistry. What an amazing productive day I've had. Alo and I are both done with classes for the day and so we are walking down the corridor to most likely get into his van and head to the pub for a bit or go to the farm and watch some zombie movie. I haven't seen Grace all day; this is why I am walking more slowly than usual and keeping an eye out for her. Like Franky said I probably need to talk to her about it.

"Rich?" I blink, turning to Alo who is waving his hand manically in front of my face.

"What?"

"Wow, what the fuck is wrong with you today? You keep spacing out and shit." I am trying to think of some explanation for it, but the next sentence that Alo says makes me stop. "Oh, Grace, there you are."

I swivel my head around to where Alo is staring to see Grace walking over to us and waving.

"Thank fuck, I was thinking I was just stuck with this walking table for the rest of the day." Alo says, before ruffling my hair. I shake him out, trying to look like everything was actually normal.

"Hah," I say, while Grace just smiles at us both. She's acting like everything is normal too. Or maybe she's not acting; maybe it's all just normal to her… Which is good, obviously, because I want everything to be normal as what happened yesterday didn't matter at all.

"Hey boys, where are you both off to?" She asks in her usual chirpy voice.

"Well, we can all go to the pub now. Or the farm." Alo says, looking ready to take off again. See, it really is only one of the two options where we're concerned.

"Ooh, sorry, I've got another class left." I let my gaze drop to the floor, wondering when I'll actually get a chance to say something to her.

"Ugh, Gracey! Ditch it, come with us," Alo whines, so I hit him. He always acts like a puppy in desperate need of attention. It's beyond annoying.

I think of an idea to get Grace alone for a second. I fish out some coins from my pocket and hand them to Alo.

"Get us both a drink from the vending machine then I'll meet you in the van." I can tell he's about to argue, but then he looks down at the coins and must realize it's best not to argue when he'll be getting a free drink out of it.

As he walks away I give a small, slightly awkward and uncomfortable laugh and Grace continues to smile as if she's waiting for me to say something.

"So…?" She eventually says.

"I uhm…" I start off pathetically, beginning to wonder why I even wanted to talk to Grace so badly when I didn't even have anything to say to her.

"I'm actually going to be late for my class," She says, glancing down at the watch on her wrist. She has one of those pink girly, my little fucking pony watches or something that Grace would so obviously have because it's Grace we're talking about here.

"What do you have?" I ask, not even caring about whatever class it is but just needing something to fill the silence between us.

"Music, my teacher's such a sweetheart." She says, with a dreamy sort of smile. I look down at my feet, trying not to think about Grace in the dream from last night.

"You ready for your date tomorrow?" She asks lightly and I look up, nodding slightly.

"Uh yeah."

"Oh, right."

Silence. Long, painful silence. Fuck it.

"Look, Grace, yesterday was...-,"

"Helpful, right? Now you know what to do. I was happy to help, you don't need to thank me." She says all this very quickly that I momentarily forget what I even wanted to say.

"No, uhm… It was, I guess. I mean, it's not weird is it?" She doesn't say anything for a second, instead just stares at me for what feels like minutes. She finally smiles and lets out a weird giggle.

"Rich, don't be silly. Why would it be weird?" I let out an awkward, non-committal laugh as well, as she once again looks down at her watch.

"I really have to go now. Text me the deets on the date tomorrow, okay?" And then she turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

Well, yeah. That settles it then. There's nothing weird between us. Pre-kiss Rich and Grace, Post-kiss Rich and Grace are exactly the same thing. Nothing has changed. And what, this stupid nightmare that's been playing in my head? That's just fucking regular teenage boy hormones that's been messing with my sleeping brain.

Now that it's all been settled and discussed thoroughly with Grace, I can turn my attention to my date which is occurring in just over twenty-four hours. Brilliant.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this chapter isn't really up to par with my Grace POV chapters, but I felt I couldn't just skip over Rich's confusion here so there it is! More awkwardness and confusion lies ahead for these two!**

**omg you guys, the reviews are really making me grin and getting my hands to furiously type, you are all stars! Please continue to let me know if you're enjoying it, what you want to see happen etc. etc. **

**LOVE**


	5. Bit Busy

**Chapter 5: Bit Busy**

Violetsaregrace (15:14) Alopops! What are you up to?

Alosexgod (15:21) cleaning out cow muck. Taking a 5 min snoozer

Violetsaregrace (15:22) oh… so you're busy then?

Alosexgod (15:25) Yh, bit busy. What's up, gracey?

Violetsaregrace (15:26) Was just going to see if you wanted to hang out.

Alosexgod (15:28) Well I'm going to meet Rich after his DATEEE

Violetsaregrace (15:28) What? Why didn't he invite me?

Alosexgod (15:30) Dunno, just come along.

Violetsaregrace (15:31) No, no, it's fine. I'm going to be a bit busy now anyway. I'll just talk to you both tomorrow or see you Monday. XXXX

Alosexgod (15:33) uhhh alright then. Ttyl

* * *

Okay, so saying I was a bit busy to Alo? That is of course a total lie, because I am actually extremely busy. In fact I am leaving my house right this second and attending my first shopping trip with people my age. Well, no, I'm still standing in front of my mirror, wondering whether what I'm currently wearing is the best thing to wear. The most important thing we should be talking about here though is that I am not worrying about how well Rich is currently getting on on his date or… well, anything else.

Yes, okay, this playsuit is super adorable and Mini did say she liked my clothing choices, so I shouldn't be stressing as much as I currently am!

Right, now what bag would go with – Why didn't he invite me to the post-date evaluation session though? Is this related to the kiss? Because on a second inspection that kiss was not really anything to me at all. It was a simple act of a friend helping out another friend. There are so many literary references to that exact uhm transaction taking place between two friends… None that I can think of right now, well none with completely platonic outcomes.

There are some though!

Yaysers, on to the bag. I am so almost ready to leave and I bet my parents say something about how I look. I always use my Mum's compliments as a general idea of how good I look on a day to day basis. She, along with the obvious Audrey Hepburn, is my general fashion icon.

I perform a game of eeny minie mo on which shoes to pick before coming to a conclusion to pick my blue shoes with the little dog on them. They're too cute for me to just resist!

I pick up my phone to put inside my bag, about to send a text to Rich with no idea what I would actually include in this text. What would I say? How's your date going? Are my tips helping? Why didn't you invite me along with Alo for later on? Can I come later? I want to –

Gosh, look at me obsessing over this! I shove my phone in my bag, turning to look once more into my mirror.

"Grace Violet Blood," I say with a stony, determined expression on my face. "Under no circumstances today will you be contacting a certain Richard Hardbeck. If he doesn't appreciate your – completely platonic and helpful – advice and tips then you should not be the one chasing after him. Never mind that he's your best friend and there shouldn't be any question over whether or not you can attend a hangout with your best friends…. You have no idea where that sentence is going, do you Gracey?"

I sigh, wanting to laugh at myself for getting into an argument with my reflection (I am so silly), but can't bring myself to even smile right now. Why is this making me so sad? I've missed so many hang outs recently that Rich probably thought it best not to even ask me this time and I can't even attend it anyway as I'll be out with Mini and Liv! Goodness, I keep forgetting all the logical arguments. I feel slightly better now.

I wonder if Rich and his Metal Princess are still in the pub or are taking a nice, romantic stroll through the park. It's quite nice weather for it today and -

"Who were you just talking to?" I jump at the sound of my Mum's voice and turn to the door where I see her standing. I am able to smile once more as I have someone there and I would hate my Mum to think I was sad when I have no reason to be.

"Oh, nobody! I was just practicing some lines for a drama project." I say, rather convincingly I might add. She smiles, taking a step closer to me.

"You look beautiful, my princess," I exhale, genuinely happy to get my Mum's approval.

"Thank you, Mum," I say, as she takes my hands in hers as she looks me up and down.

"So you're really not meeting up with Aloysius and Richard?" She asks, obviously still confused after my revelation that I was meeting up with girls today. I shake my head and she smiles. "Your Father is extremely happy about it. He says one of the girls… Mini, is extremely conscientious about her extracurricular activities."

And of course Daddy Blood has done all his research on the two girls I might be becoming friends with. I'm starting to realize he is completely obsessed with the idea of 'extracurricular activities'. If I hear him say it one more time I might scream.

"Well, I'm glad he's happy about it." I say, rather distantly as I begin to fetch my things and head out.

"Maybe now you'll spend more time with them than the boys. Grow up to be a proper little princess?" She asks, tucking my hair behind my ears. I scrunch up my face as I am not facing in her direction anyway.

"I hope not," I state, unable to bear the image of not being close to Rich and Alo anymore.

"You don't want to be a proper princess?" My Mum's parenting usually involves me as a comparison to princesses. It might have worked when I was younger, but now I can't really see myself as the princess in all these stories. Rich being the cynic he is, told me all the opposite things to that. "Boys are only ever in Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella to kiss the girl at the end, not to really be friends with them. I love both of them as dearly as you but it's about what's best for you."

"If I was a princess, like a proper, Disney princess," I start slowly, trying to not show how annoyed I am with my Mum right this instant. It takes me a lot to get angry, but it seems like I'm already in an irritable mood today and I'm not exactly sure why. Well, apart from Rich being so… Rich-like and failing to invite me to the post-date hangout. "Well, then I would get rid of all my titles if it meant I could simply be friends with Rich and Alo."

I pull my small bag over my shoulder and try to work out what my Mum's facial expression exactly means. Maybe just confused? Maybe also annoyed? Sad? Happy? Why does my Mum have such an unreadable face?!

"Well, Mum, I better be going now. Greatness is not lateness!" I say, using a term my Dad has always used with me since before I can remember. I stand up on my tip toes to peck her cheek. She remains almost frozen as I walk to my door. Out of worry, I guess, I turn back to see if my Mum is still standing there, but now she's at my desk, gently touching the cover of my Grimm fairytales book. I shake my head; it's now time for full-on girly adventures!

* * *

I feel like a lot more girl code is going on in this conversation than in our first conversation if that's even possible!

We have not even mentioned One Direction once today, so I feel like my researching of their songs has not helped me out at all. There has been a lot of talk about clothes brands and hair products which I have no real experience in. My Mum usually just buys me a lot of these things and I don't even bother to see the brand attached to it.

They are now discussing a group of boys that apparently are in our college and how on a scale of 1-10 they would rate on 'how orgasm inducing' they are. I'm not really sure what we're talking about, but I'm nodding as if I do.

"But Mark looks like he knows what to do with both his and my digits." What?

"Yeah, but does this mean you can't control the space between your legs from drooling all over the place when he walks in the room?"

Mini posed this question which leads to Liv snorting with laughter. They are both giggling now and, worried that I will be forgotten if I don't do the same, I begin to laugh too.

"Finished with your milkshake, Gracey?" Mini asks and Liv raises her eyebrows to look back at me with my 'Strawberry Surprise' milkshake. Mini had given me a severely disapproving look as I ordered it from the café. She then began to calculate the calories within it whilst Liv laughed and told me not to worry about it. Mini likes to count calories, Liv likes burgers.

"Uhm… yes?" I still have a little left, but I'm not really thirsty anymore.

"Perfect-o! We can go do a little lingerie shop then." Ooh, lingerie! I would want something classic and floral and generally very pretty – wait, lingerie shopping? My Mum still buys me all my bras and knickers from M&S! What will my parents think if I turn up with all this cute lingerie? Ugh, my Dad will probably attempt to give me the birds and bees talk… again!

Both Mini and Liv link arms with me so that I'm in the middle of them both and I feel like I'm in one of those really girly movies where they have a shopping montage. Of course I've never seen this with my boys because the only movies I can convince them into watching are Harry -

"Oh God, Gracey, that mingy guy from college is over there. I suggest you don't look now unless you want to get Herpes in your eyes."

I have no idea what that sentence even means, but I know who I want her to be talking about and so before I even turn around I can feel this fluttering feeling as if there are butterflies living inside my body and they're all waving at someone with their wings so I feel like I'm flying. It would be so nice to see someone I actually know and someone who says things that I actually understand. Not that I've disliked spending time with Mini and Liv, but just that they don't come close to Rich. Or Alo.

I bite my lip, staring up at Mini who is now pulling me further away from where Rich must be and closer to the lingerie store. I flick my head to look behind me, where Mini has been looking since a few seconds before she brought up Rich being in the same location.

And then all of a sudden I feel the fluttering stop. I am staring at Rich and perhaps his new girlfriend. And I can't blame it on loneliness and wanting a boyfriend of my own anymore, because I'm staring right at Rich and he's holding hands with another girl. Talking with another girl. I'm so used to being the only girl that he can even stomach a conversation with. Now he's laughing with someone who isn't me. I'm going to lose him as a friend, aren't I? I'm not going to be the most important girl in his life anymore. Franky was different because we both were just friends with Rich, but now… I can't share my friendship with his Metal Princess, because yes, that's his Princess. He's the Prince Charming to her Snow White and I doubt Prince Charming had any female friends.

Rich notices me then and he looks very bewildered at seeing me here. We stare at each other for what feels like eternity, but he soon breaks the stare to look back at his girl. I feel Mini and Liv both pull on me some more and I turn back around, pretending that I don't currently feel like I'm on fire.

"Uhh… what was all that about?" Liv eventually asks and Mini seems to be still looking behind us.

"You don't like that Valhalla weirdo or something, do you?" She asks, whilst heinously laughing at the thought. I desperately glance between both girls, shaking my head wildly.

"No, no, no… He's just… He's my best friend, okay?" I say, finally taking a deep breath. "Him and the ginger guy I sit with at lunch – they're both my best friends."

Mini looks distraught over this and Liv seems to be slightly smiling. Mini sighs as we enter the lingerie store.

"Well, I suppose it's better than you being in love with the poor sod."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I've had my own boy drama the past 2 weeks so that's why there's been a HUGE delay but I have a lot of days off this next week so I should be faster with the updates :')**

**Also this is totally a lame filler chapter so I'm sorry it sucks. Next chapter should be a little more exciting as we'll have Rich/Grace interaction once more! Thank you for all the reviews thus far and hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	6. The Rich Thing

**Chapter 6: The Rich Thing**

Frankyfitzfuck (16:37) Grace? You there?

Violetsaregrace (16:45) Franks! Wait, brb!

Frankyfitzfuck (16:45) sure (:

Violetsaregrace (16:53) Sozzles, dad wanted to test me on my French.

Frankyfitzfuck (16:53) weren't you going to drop that after GCSEs?

Violetsaregrace (16:54) Yup. Dad said no.

Frankyfitzfuck (16:55) Must do what Daddy says lol

Violetsaregrace (16:55) Oh, I'm totes dropping it after AS

Frankyfitzfuck (16:56) cool uhm

Violetsaregrace (16:56) What?

Frankyfitzfuck (16:56) Rich told me about… you know…

Violetsaregrace (16:56) Uh no?

Frankyfitzfuck (16:56) The kiss

Violetsaregrace. (16:59) Oh, that little thing! Why did he tell you that? I was just helping him out.

Frankyfitzfuck (16:59) Yeah and why didn't you tell me?

Violetsaregrace (17:01) I was just helping him out!

Frankyfitzfuck (17:01) Sure… when you gonna admit you fancy him?

Violetsaregrace (17:01) I don't!

Frankyfitzfuck (17:02) Would you help Alo by kissing him?

Violetsaregrace (17:02) Alo isn't like Rich… Rich is really shy and needed the help.

Frankyfitzfuck (17:03) That isn't the reason and you know it.

Violetsaregrace (17:04) Ugh… I gtg

Frankyfitzfuck (17:05) What?! Don't go just because of that

Violetsaregrace (17:06) No, no, it's not like that. It's just dinner time.

Frankyfitzfuck (17:06) Okay. Please promise you think about the Rich thing.

Violetsaregrace (17:06) He's got a girlfriend

Frankyfitzfuck (17:07) He would choose you. Just practice the language of love on him.

Violetsaregrace (17:07) Byeeeeee

* * *

"Right, boys, my recital's in exactly one week, so… TICKETS!" This is how I greet both Rich and Alo during lunch at our not-so-delightful school canteen. I excitedly flourish the tickets in front of them before settling myself into the seat in front of them. I can hear the faint groan escape from Rich's lips, but decide that it's not going to ruin my decidedly joyous mood today.

Yesterday was filled with my Mummy's finest Sunday roast dinner, picking up said recital tickets - I had purchased four – Dad, Mum, Rich and Alo. I would have got another one for my Grandma, but she tends to fall asleep during them and gets into an argument with my Dad after the whole thing is over, so is it really worth the hassle? Nopey nope - a long bath and a movie night with the rents where we funnily did watch RENT. Delightful! Plus French (bleugh, I've got the class after lunch) and a short, but sweet skype session with my Franks.

"Ace, Grace," This is obviously spoken by the loveable Alo and not the sour-faced Rich. He takes one ticket from my hand, which leaves me with just one more to spare. "Wait, there are going to be other girls performing, right?"

I laugh, about to respond until Rich decides to give his two cents (such an odd expression, isn't it?) on the current situation.

"I swear we were forced into one of these like a week ago." He complains, shoving another forkful of chicken nuggets into his mouth. I wave the ticket with a little more determination as I try to reply.

"Actually it was two months ago." I stare at him, waiting for the excuse he's bound to come up with. He's staring me down as well, obviously wracking his brain for a legitimate excuse. I've heard them all before from being sick to his mum being sick to family gatherings to his grandma having died (his grandma is completely fine and _alive_. I always go round there for tea and biscuits). Anyway it doesn't matter how many excuses he gives, he always comes in the end.

"Well," He finally takes the ticket from me, looking it over as if he's interested in what it says. I take this moment to start eating my pasta salad. "Ugh, it's a Monday. So I'm going to be washing my hair, aren't I?"

I look back up to him, my hand hovering mid-air as I was just about to take my first bite. I slowly lower it, taking in this information before beginning to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ha, with your hair in that state, it's the least believable thing I've ever heard! Richard, indeed," I say tutting loudly, finally tucking into my food.

Rich sighs just as loudly as I tut and Alo is the one to break the silence between us both then.

"Nah, Rich has the softest hair in the world. Have a feel," I start to giggle as Alo begins to aggressively stroke Rich's hair as Rich protests loudly.

"Go on, feel it!" Alo insists further and with a tentative hand I finally reach over to feel his hair. It actually is rather soft, like I imagine his skin would feel with the amount he moisturizes and - wow, I really need to stop being so jealous of Rich's well moisturized skin! Caught up in thoughts of moisturizer, I only realize after probably a good few seconds that Rich has stopped protesting and I am the only one with my hand in his hair now. I feel the familiar fluttering in my chest – why now? There's no reason for me to be feeling it right now – as I am left frozen with my hand on Rich's head and with our eyes interlocked in some strange stare-off. Oh gosh, I know this would look so weird to any passersby –

"Hey," My hand leaves Rich's head as if it suddenly caught fire and Rich turns to look up at who has just joined us and –

Great. Just great.

Jade a.k.a The Metal Princess a.k.a the girl Rich is dating has just seen me with my hand on Rich's head and I can't think of an excuse for this at all.

She is giving me the oddest look, so I quickly glance down at my food and wow, pasta shapes are so interesting.

"Oh, hey," Rich says, but I am still concentrating very hard on pasta shapes. I can hear the sound of a tray being placed on the table so realize she must be sitting down. Was that the sound of a kiss? No, definitely don't want to be looking right now. Although… Franky's kind of in my head right now. She did make an excellent point – why was it so different between Rich and Alo? If this was Alo with a girl I would be making cooing noises and gushing about all the cute things they would inevitably say to each other. No, no, no… I already came up with the perfect theory as to why it's different and I don't need to justify it any further.

It's so weird, because I'm used to being literally one of the only girls Rich can stand to talk to or be with and it's given me so much joy over the years that he'll complain endlessly about doing things with me, but he'll do them all the same. Like with my ballet recitals.

That's the reason. That's it. I don't care what Franky thinks, that's the reason.

"Introductions?" I hear her say and she has a really nice, kind of husky voice.

"I'm Alo, hi." There's a sound of a tray clattering so I know Alo must have knocked his tray over in the process of trying to greet her.

"And… this is Grace." Well…

I look up finally, smiling broadly at her as she shows her teeth in, I guess, an equally friendly manner.

"Salut," Why am I speaking French? Rich is 'facepalming' at the sight of me putting my hand forward to shake Jade's hand. "It's lovely to meet you formally and finally."

I should be more proud of the image that lies before. After all Rich and Jade wouldn't now be sitting there with their hands awkwardly touching on the table if it wasn't for me! I got them together in an indirect fashion.

"Likewise." She says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A silence soon falls upon the four of us, as my mind goes over all the conversation building techniques my parents have taught me over the years.

"Do you two have another date planned soon?" I ask, hopefully coming across as very excited about this topic matter. Jade looks over to Rich and they share this strange smile as if they have a secret world and secret jokes within this world. I should be cooing over this! I can't shake that feeling of annoyance though.

"Today actually. We're going to Rich's to look over his record collection." Jade says, looking back at me with the same smile. If Rich and I ever did something similar it would end with an argument over musical taste.

"Awwh, that's fun," I say after a brief silence.

"Anyway aren't we going to talk about your new friends?" Alo says when he seemingly can't take the small talk anymore. I shift my glance uneasily between Rich (and Jade) and Alo. The latter who is staring at me with such childlike excitement and the former who looks a mixture between bored and whatever the emotion is for trying to see through my soul with only his eyeballs at hand. He gives me a challenging raise of his eyebrows as he continues to chew on his chicken nuggets.

For he had already discussed this subject at some length with me on the phone yesterday evening. I forgot to mention that part in my Sunday activities.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing out with those Barbie looking, spastic –," He had begun to insult, before I interrupted him, because, language!

"Richard!"

"Well?"

"They invited me to go shopping with them."

"What - why the fuck didn't you tell us?" He was practically snapping down the phone.

"Why are you so angry about this?"

"Shopping? What and next are you going to be sitting around fawning over all the members of One Direction and planning how to sacrifice one of the less popular girls?" I had to hold the phone away from me at this point whilst thinking how glad I was we weren't having this conversation in person. It could have lead to spit all over my face from the amount he was yelling at me.

"Richard… They're actually really nice, you just don't know each other yet. I had a really nice time, did you?"

"When?"

"Yesterday. On your date or at the post-date hangout, either one." Silence. I win. I allow myself a small victory smile, wondering how quickly he'll come up with a response for not inviting me to the post-date hangout.

"I thought you had ballet so that's you asking why I didn't invite you before." It was at least more believable than the 'washing my hair' excuse.

"That's a really bad excuse, Rich. Why didn't you want me there?" And because a small part of me knows that his answer might include how awkward he feels about the kiss and that he doesn't know how to be around me and ultimately that he is replacing our platonic relationship for an actual romantic one, I quickly stop him.

"Wait, never mind. It doesn't matter, can we just forget about it?" I hear him exhale on the other side of the phone and wonder if he's just as relieved as me about ignoring that big question.

"Uh… I guess. Are you like friends with these girls now?"

"Maybe. It doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you anymore. And Alo of course. I still want to."

"Okay, I guess that's all that matters."

* * *

"Oh Alopops, I know exactly why you want to talk about them, but there's absolutely nothing to say. Apart from they're really nice and maybe we can all meet up sometime." I say as eloquently as if I was Princess Diana herself. Beat that, Richard. He lets out a snigger as he continues to eat. Jade turns to him with a look of puzzlement on her rather beautiful face.

"Really?! You're not just saying that, are you, Gracey? What's that blonde one's name again?"

"Wow, acting like you don't know…" Rich supplies and Alo elbows him in the ribs. They begin to play fight and I seem to be the only one realizing Jade has picked up one of my recital tickets and is reading it carefully.

"What's this?" She asks, sounding slightly disapproving but with an air of not really caring at all what it is.

"Oh, it's for my recital…" I say in my tinny voice, which I seem to have been using a lot more in recent days than usual. She looks up at me, a small smirk on her face that I can't really read. Rich and Alo stop fighting at that point then.

"Ballet shit? Cute," She says, looking over the ticket once more before setting it down again. I force a smile upon my face before continuing on with my pasta. "You weren't asking Rich to go, were you?"

Oh no. Have I somewhere along the way crossed an invisible line between Jade and Rich's relationship? Am I not supposed to have invited Rich to come? Is this girl language once again trying to baffle and defeat me?!

"Uhm… Well, yes –," I start with an awkward glance at both Rich and Alo who are glancing in between both us girls.

"Oh, it's a shame then…" She starts, giving me a piteous stare before turning to Rich and saying in a very excited voice. "That I managed to get an extra ticket to Napalm Death next Monday!"

Rich seems slightly taken aback for a moment before laughing in his own excited manner.

"No fucking way!"

"My brother totally hooked me up with it." She leans in to plant a kiss on his face which turns into slightly more tongue than I would have anticipated at our college canteen. Our kiss was nothing like this, I don't think. This is more… desperate and fast. Well, obviously it would be different from our kiss, as our kiss was between two platonic beings. Obviously.

I frown, knowing that stupid ballet recitals that you've attended a hundred of before don't compete in the slightest with going to the concert of your favourite band with your new girlfriend.

Alo hurriedly picks up the ticket and tries handing it back to me.

"Ask Mini to come instead," He says in an excited whisper, but I simply shake my head at him. I don't think I know either Mini or Liv well enough to be inviting them to my ballet recital.

Rich finally seems to come to his senses as he pulls away from Jade, or maybe it's the other way around, I don't know, and they are excitedly talking about Napalm Death for what feels like forever.

"Gracey-poo," I automatically giggle as this is said right in my ear and it tickles an enormous amount. I swivel around and find both Mini and Liv standing there.

"Mini-Moo," I test the waters to see if that is an appropriate nickname. She's smiling so I guess it's okay. "Oh, by the way, this is Alo and Rich… and uh Jade as well."

I am trying, honestly trying, to keep the excitement up in my voice for that whole sentence. I swivel back around to my boys and Alo looks like he's about to start drooling, whereas Rich is simply is raising his hand in which I guess is a form of greeting.

"Boys, this is Mini and Liv." I realize as soon as I've finished that sentence that I've called them boys and not given any recognition to Jade at all in that sentence. She seems to have realized too as she's staring at me with that odd bearing of the teeth that she was doing earlier.

"Cool… Right, are we going to sit?" Liv asks and it sounds as if she's asking Mini if they're sitting here, but Mini gives one of those wide smiles that she so often gives when she ignores the real meaning behind a question.

"Of course! Now come on, silly bitch, let's go practice our frenching somewhere… away from here!" I glance at my boys, Alo is staring up at Mini still with the inability to actually say anything and Rich is staring directly at me.

"Sure, okay!" I eventually say, standing up and picking up my bag

"I'll talk to you later, bo—," Best not to use the collective word 'boys' again when Jade is present. I'm really just looking at Rich right now anyway, because I have no idea what that facial expression of his means.

I wave a little pathetically at them, before heading off with my girls… I guess it really is changing. I can barely stand to hang around with both Rich and his Metal Princess, so I can't really be with my boys anymore, so maybe it's time to move on to my girls.

Or maybe force them to all to become life-long friends?

* * *

_**A:N/ Okay, I'm actually happy with this chapter and there was a lot going on here! Anyway I haven't really read through it because my eyes are about to fall asleep so please try to ignore any spelling/grammatical errors you've found! Hope you enjoy and next chapter includes some alone RG time :D**_


	7. Lollers

**Chapter 7: Lollers**

Violetsaregrace has joined the chat

Malonestits (15:15) hey babe

Violetsaregrace (15:15) hey… Malone stits?

Minixoxo (15:16) Silly! Malones tits, cos she's got the best x

Malonestits (15:16) too true

Violetsaregrace (15:16) Oh, of course (:

Minixoxo (15:17) Wanna come out for retail therapy? X

Malonestits (15:17) shoplifting

Violetsaregrace (15:18) Joking right? Lollers. Uhm I've got ballet now.

Malonestits (15:19) Too bad. Shoplifting without ya innocent face will be tough

Violetsaregrace (15:19) Hee hee

Minixoxo (15:21) you sound 5 when you do that.

Violetsaregrace (15:21) Haha?

Minixoxo (15:22) Better.

Violetsaregrace (15:24) I was actually wondering if you two wanted to properly hang out with my friends.

Minixoxo (15:25) Who? Manky and Gingey?

Malonestits (15:25) When?

Minixox (15:25) Liv?! You actually want to?

Malonestits (15:25) Come on, Mins. Give it a go. We should meet gracey's friends

Minixoxo (15:27) Fine… It might be somewhat amusing. When?

Violetsaregrace (15:27) Yaysers! Tomorrow night!

Minixoxo (15:28) I have a date with Nick. Soz x

Malonestits (15:29) Just tell Nickers no. You've called it off before over a fucking manicure.

* * *

"Let's go through the piece starting at the one minute mark… Where the grand battement with pirouettes is."

Thursday. Ballet practice has been so intense these past few days with my recital coming up on Monday so I've practically been living in the studio with just my strange, yet wonderful teacher and some fellow students. Currently we're going through my solo piece, but sometimes during group classes I just have to watch the others doing their own pieces and my mind will wander to, I don't know, my current friendy drama.

I run through my piece another two times before my teacher says we can leave. I'm so exhausted, I want to cry.

"Your piece is looking good," I fetch my bag and slip my feet into my trainers as I hear Christopher (a bit of a dippy) compliment me.

"Thanks, I hope it all goes well on Monday," I reply with a smile, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Course it will, you don't need to get stressed out about it." There's a pause as we open the door of the studio to head outside. "You've been looking rather stressed out over it."

"I'm really not, its okay," I say, trying to sound much more upbeat than I currently feel. "I suppose I have a lot going on other than this, so maybe… perhaps it's that."

"Right," I pull on the sleeves of my jumper as we enter outside with the cool evening air.

"But I have been perfecting my ballet joke to keep my spirits up!"

"Yes?" He asks, even though he looks like he's ready to say bye to me and walk in the opposite direction.

"What do you call a stupid ballerina?" I ask with a grin, trying not to laugh before I give the punchline.

"I don't know," He says, coming to a stop. I giggle before speaking again.

"A leo-TARD!" I laugh loudly, so proud of myself that I don't even realize that Christopher seems to have zero reaction to my joke. It's funny, laugh, Christopher, laugh!

"Do you get it?" I ask slowly after I manage to get over my own laughing fit.

"Uh… yes," He says, avoiding eye contact with me. I'm about to ask why he didn't even smile when he talks once more. "I just found that quite offensive."

And then he walks away.

"Oh."

I'm left standing by myself for a second. See what I mean by dippy, he's such a prissy-stick! I've been having ballet classes with him since I was twelve and he's cried at least that number of times in our classes. He's probably gone to cry over that joke now too. It was funny! Oh, poor Christopher, I feel a tad rotten over that.

Well, I guess a walk home awaits me as my Dad had to stay late at college today. It's too cold for this though! It's not like I can complain though to either of my parents, because they will say it's September so naturally I should be wearing a coat when I go –

Oh.

Oh no.

Please no. Pretty pretty please don't tell me that's Rich standing about twenty feet away from me this instant.

It is.

What on earth is he doing here?! He has never, ever come to meet me after ballet before. I was under the impression he didn't even know when or where I had ballet!

He's probably come to ask me to hang out with him and Jade for the evening. Or tell me we're not friends anymore because Jade forbids it. Not as if we've been acting really like friends since Monday anyway.

He's staring right at me so I can't even run away. I'm staring back at him so I can't pretend that I haven't noticed him. He's now waving. I awkwardly raise my hand up to wave back.

"Hey," He says when we've closed the distance enough to speak at a normal level to each other.

"Hello," I say, still a bit confused/startled to be quite honest. "What are you doing here?"

"Alo insisted you join us for a drink today," He starts, signaling in the direction of the pub. As if he needs an explanation for this behavior of Alo's, he adds, "Since you've been avoiding us all week."

"Avoiding you?" I repeat with a laugh that's probably too loud. Rich simply stares at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ahem, I haven't been." I add, once my laughter subsides.

"Yeah, well I guessed you had been busy with ballet so I just thought I'd come here and uh wait for you." I pause, before nodding and setting off at a brisk walking pace towards the pub. I never agreed to go, but I suppose I do owe them that since yes, I have been avoiding them.

I just have felt like I can't really be a friend to Rich (or Alo) with Jade there. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't think she really likes me anyway. And there's another reason.

I've been spending some time with Mini and Liv whilst Rich has been spending an increasing number of hours with Jade. It makes sense if I don't want to lose Rich and Alo as my friends that I a) get used to Jade and b) get us all to become one group of friends.

I'm not sure how to get part a) into motion yet, but plan b) is currently in full swing. Firstly I asked the girls if they would be willing to hang out with my boys to which they agreed and now I need to ask my boys (should be easy to convince them) if they would be willing to allow another two guests to our zombie movie night tomorrow.

"Well haven't you been busy with Jade as well?" I ask, staring at the pavement rather than looking at him, but out of the corner of my eye I see him turn to look at me as I finish asking the question.

"Uh… I guess, yeah." We remain silent for a moment as I wait for him to say something more about Jade. He doesn't and I seem to find this more annoying than him talking about her a lot. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to preserve some body heat as I think of something to add to the conversation.

"She's perfect for you," I say for the sake of saying something about her. I look back up at him and see him smirk but it's more bemused than his usual all-knowing smirks.

"What makes you say that?" Well, Richard, I don't know why I said it, so thank you, I have to now think of something off the top of my head.

"Oh… Well, her personality and she – interests, yes her interests. And fashion." I mumble, trying to sound convincing. As I say it though, I do realize it is true. They are perfect in many ways, they would have a lot to say to each other and agree on many things, which are good things in a relationship.

For example Belle and Beast had many common interests (despite the obvious differences between them) like books and snowball fights.

"Oh, yeah, well, we're getting on." He replies, as he fishes out a cigarette and lighter from his jacket pocket.

'Getting on' meaning in Rich language that they were perfect in the ways I had previously mentioned. Things in common and such. I shudder, finding the cold too much now, as I vow not to speak of Jade again for the rest of the evening.

"Uhm… here." I glance up at Rich, wondering what on earth he's talking about, only to see that he's stopped walking altogether. I stop too, seeing him remove his heavy leather jacket. He silently holds up the jacket.

"What?" I ask in barely an audible voice. He gives a small, lopsided smile as he lifts the jacket over my head and places it carefully on my shoulders. I pull on the jacket so that I can slip my arms through. We are still standing still and I'm not entirely sure what's going really. All I know is my heart is beating wildly and I am now wearing Rich's jacket. A jacket I've never seen him willingly remove unless it is in the middle of the heatwave and even then he's reluctant.

"Thank you," I breathe, smiling up at him. He smiles back with the cigarette sticking out from his mouth, giving a shrug before finally looking away and walking in the direction of the pub. I feel bad he's now in just a t-shirt in this kind of weather. We continue to walk in silence for the remainder two minutes of the walk.

* * *

As we enter the Rhubarb Tavern, I become aware of what wearing a boy's jacket usually means. Most people in the pub will think we're dating and weirdly it doesn't make me feel… uncomfortable? Due to this remarkable realization that I am currently not uncomfortable, I grab Rich by the wrist before he can make his way over to the ginger boy who I can see the back of from where we're standing.

Rich stares down at his wrist with one perfectly arched eyebrow before looking at me. I forget for just a moment what I wanted to do so we stand silently for a second.

"Blood," He says in a calm, sort of humorous voice. "I don't really need to hold anyone's hand when walking."

I sigh, releasing my grip and beginning to remove his jacket.

"I just… I don't need this anymore, because we're inside now." I say, extremely slowly. Why am I acting so weird? It's literally just Rich. The guy I've face painted before. The person I managed to convince that you could probably sit on clouds (it was at the very beginning of our friendship) and then he came to school the next day with many printed pages proving why I was wrong, so now he is a little less eager to believe me. The person I manage to tease at least once a day.

I've been finding it harder to tease him though lately, what is really going on with me?

I let my gaze fall as I follow Rich over to the table and get ready to be the happy, cheery and never-in-a-bad-mood Grace for Alo's sake.

"Grace Face, where the fuck have you been hiding?!" Alo asks in a loud voice as he stands up and picks me up into a hug. I laugh, before falling in the sofa seat opposite both him and Alo.

"Alopops, I have missed you dearly, but ballet has been rather demanding." I say, not really having to fake my happiness with Alo's overall enthusiasm.

As I'm happy for the first time since spotting Rich only a few minutes ago, now seems like the perfect opportunity to put the final steps of part b) into motion.

"So I actually have a question about Mini and Liv…" I tentatively begin, seeing Rich instantly lower his gaze out of silent annoyance.

"Yes. Whatever it is, yes." Alo says eagerly, leaning in closer to hear the rest of what I have to say. I laugh, shaking my head, of course Alo is the easier one to convince.

"Excellent, because I was wondering if they could possibly join us for zombie night tomorrow?" Rich snorts loudly.

"Why the fuck would they want to come to zombie night?" I haven't seen Rich raise his eyebrows that high for a couple of days at least.

"I've already asked them and they said they would love to come and get to properly know the both of you." I say with my most innocent of shrugs.

"Woah, woah, woah, Mini wants to get to know me?" I give a big, toothy smile instead of giving an actual answer to that. "Rich, man, if you steal my once-in-a-lifetime shot with the greatest breasts on a stick, I will… I will do something really shit to you."

"Fine." Rich says with a deadpan expression. I'm taken aback I didn't have to do any convincing myself. He raises a finger and points it right at me. "Just so you know we are playing an R rated zombie movie and if anyone so much as complains they will be kicked out. All right?"

"All right," I say, nodding rapidly.

"Okay, so a cranberry vodka for you?" He asks with a sort of… smile before standing up and heading to the bar.

Why is he being so nice? He rarely ever offers to buy me a drink. And he's never given me his jacket before.

"Strange…" I mumble out loud, before realizing I was actually saying that out loud.

"What?" Alo asks, looking extremely confused as I snap out of my trance and look at him.

"Oh… I just… I didn't have to convince him at all about Mini and Liv invading zombie night."

"Yeah, well, Jade's coming too so he can't really say anything."

I look back at the bar which Rich is standing at, ordering our drinks and I can't deny things anymore.

I can't argue with Franky about the differences between Rich and Alo.

I can't think of any ways to get plan a) in motion, because that's never going to happen. It's not going to happen because as long as she's dating Rich I'm not going to be able to stand being in the same room as her.

Because I have the biggest, unstoppable and soul-crushing crush on my best friend, Richard Hardbeck.

* * *

_**A/N: ALERT! ALERT! Angst lies ahead. Woo thank you to my two regular reviewers, you legit are my reason for keeping this going and I always get excited to read your always lovely reviews. You two sweeties 3**_


End file.
